Dark Red
by Pretenders
Summary: Brick interrogates Blossom with a kiss. No foul language. Not related to any episode within the series; this is an independent plot.


**_Thank-you for noticing this story._**

* * *

**Dark Red**

He was taller. He was wiser. He was stronger. He was greater. But he was evil, and despite all the great qualities he had, she could never pay attention to them in the romantic sense. Her head showed him her red, soaked bow from above as she looked to her tied up hands on her lap. She was in a wooden shelter with a horrible water leak, and with the weather filled with harsh rain, both their clothes quickly became weighed down by the water. Her hair, too, reached longer than it would when dried. Her legs shivered from the cold of the water.

She sat on her knees, her ankles also tied. Her sister were in another area, most likely soaking as well. They had put up a strong defense but were too weak compared to their now teenage enemies. Their gender made it possible for them to overcome the sisters, and their muscular arms pressed more pressure into each punch. Her cheeks were aching, a heart beat on each side, from the bruise forming in place of the abuse. She kept her eyes on his black converse and did not dare to look up at him.

Nature proved stronger once they managed to punch them down to the city below. Her head hit the cement street as her counterpart was too late to catch her to avoid any injuries. The hard street knocked her out, and she woke up to this scene. Him standing in front of her; the two of them alone. In their past, she held the upper hand. Her heroine deeds always triumphing in victory of him and his brothers. Throughout the years, they must have been training harder, and their natural muscles grew along with their masculine strength. Their voices changed to raspy, harsh voices, and their facial features became more defined.

"If you don't answer honestly, I won't have a problem killing you, Powderpuff." He threatened her successfully, for she felt her body quiver. He continued to stare below at her.

She knew she could have used her heat vision to burn through the ropes, but she did not harbor enough heat. The rain proved her greatest enemy. She felt his fingers enter the strands of her hair as they gripped her bow, ripping it off her head. She gasped from the pain of a few of her hairs being yanked out from her scalp, falling with the bow in front of her. The red, light hairs were darker from the lack of light. It was night time, and the whole fighting took place in the morning. She wondered how long he watched her for until she woke up.

"Tell us where he's hiding."

Her eyes remained shut. Her heart began to beat as his knees now came into view. He was kneeling down in front of her.

"I already told you I would not have a problem killing you," he grabbed the tied rope around her wrists, yanking it forward as she was pulled forward by the roughness, "so answer before you die."

Her gaze never left the floor. They stayed like this in silence for what seemed for half an hour, until he got up and walked around the room. She heard his fingers tapping the wet wood around her as he walked along the walls. She wondered if her sisters had given up.

"I need to know where he's hiding." He took another while to walk back in front of her, "Now."

In her mind, she cursed her thoughts of the past. The last she saw of him before the morning was when she captured his brother. During that time, the Professor began to work on the blueprints for a great immunity. It would keep her and her sisters out of harm's reach. He worked all night on perfecting the formula, and had recently finished the code to create it. Once they drank the liquid, they would become immune to the Rowdyruff Boys' strength. However, the Professor forgot one detail that made the boys suited for matching the girls' super abilities. They were made of the same Chemical X, and therefore would successfully be able to drink this liquid and they, too, would be immune to the Powerpuff Girls. The boys discovered this when Mojo told them about it after planning to steal it one night. When Blossom listened to how the Professor created the substance, she lost no time in protecting him and the liquid from falling into the wrong hands.

Now, she was here, in front of the enemy she last saw as a boy.

His fingers appeared above her lap, reaching for the underneath of her chin. He brought her face up with a sharp movement. She closed her eyes as she felt droplets fall into them. The rain now hit her face, waking her out of her thoughts. His breath landed on her face as he breathed out of his nostrils. The feeling of him staring at her in such a weak state horrified her. His flat hand placed itself on her damp forehead, which had been dry before he introduced her silky, soft face to the rain, and wiped off the wetness. He saw her lips open slightly, the droplets finding their way into her mouth. He sat on his knees just as she did, and he lifted them up in order to cover her face from the rain above with his own looking down at her.

Blossom no longer felt the rain dripping out of the cracks onto her face. She opened her eyes to see him staring down at her, his red eyes piercing into her pink ones. In every way, he resembled a handsome young man. She left her eyes slightly open as she noticed him leaning in. They closed completely as his breath collided with her own. His lips smeared the droplets on her lips to glisten like lipgloss when he parted from her. His fingers underneath her chin lead themselves to follow down to her slim arms, stopping when they gripped the rope.

He yanked her forward once more, causing her to open her eyes, "Where is he?"

Blossom shook her bottom lip from the cold, whispering to him, "I won't tell you, Brick."

He suddenly pushed forward and her body fell back and slid among the wet wood. She lay far from him after the force stopped. He got up and walked toward her with his outlined shadow above her. Blossom caught her breath, closing her eyes to shield herself from the emotions she knew were wrong at the moment.

"If I tell you," she let out a gasp as her emotions seeped out through her eyes, mixing with the rain that fell on her face, "then I'll lose."

"You've already lost."

"Not to you," she turned her head to the side to look up to him through the rain, "to love."

* * *

_**(Thank-you. This story is inspired by, "The Winner Takes it All" by ABBA.**_

**_Have a nice day!)_**


End file.
